


You're Not Seeing My Loudest Point

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	You're Not Seeing My Loudest Point

"So uh, I saw you guys play tonight." He was a friend of Pete's, that's all Jon knew, except that he was short and blushing. "You were good."

"Thanks." Jon extended a hand with a paper cup in it. "Want a drink?"

He eyed it. "Is it alcohol?"

"No. At least, I don't think so." There was always the possibility someone had spiked the pitcher, but none of the usual suspects were here yet.

"Okay." Jon couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved. He took the cup, and sipped it.

"I'm Jon, by the way," Jon said into the pause, dissipating it with a little difficulty.

"Patrick," he offered, raising his hand a few inches and stopping, as if he'd been going to shake Jon's but thought better of it. He smiled instead, a quirk of the mouth.

"You play?" Jon leaned back against the wall, body angled towards the rest of the party but not turning away from Patrick.

"Yeah, I – guitar, and drums, and, other stuff. I sing, I'm in a band with Pete. You know Pete, right?"

Jon smiled. "Everyone knows Pete."

"Yeah. I'm kinda getting that." Patrick edged a smile into his cup. "Anyways, I play guitar in that too."

Jon nodded. "You playing anywhere soon?"

"Yeah, uh, Thursday night."

"I'll come watch you."

Pink tinged Patrick's cheeks again for a second. "Okay."

Jon and William were greeted with enthusiasm after the gig on Thursday night, Pete launching himself at William and pulling them both into a hug. "Did you guys see us out there, we were awesome," he beamed, and Jon laughed into his shoulder.

He saw Patrick standing behind Pete, and beckoned him over with one hand. The moment Pete became aware Patrick was standing closer, he extended his arm and pulled away from William and Jon, hugging Patrick to his side.

"Isn't this kid awesome?" he grinned. Patrick ducked behind his hat, but he looked pleased. "Joe found him in a book store, would you believe."

"Yeah. Yeah, he is pretty awesome," Jon agreed, making fleeting eye contact with Patrick before he looked away. William nudged Jon's side with his elbow and tilted his head slightly towards Pete. Jon tried not to smile, and nodded almost imperceptibly. "So Patrick," Jon said, moving to draw him away, "what kind of music do you listen to?" William used the opportunity to sling an arm around Pete's shoulders.

Patrick walked with Jon a little further away. "William rope you into getting me away from Pete, huh?"

"Sort of," Jon replied. "I told him about tonight, he wanted to come and asked me to help get him talking to Pete." They glanced back at the two of them. "Doesn't look like he needed much help, anyway."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed, a corner of his mouth smiling fondly as he looked at Pete.

"Besides," Jon continued, "this way I get to talk to you." He smiled. "So we all win."

"I guess," Patrick looked back at him and then at his shoes. "So you were saying, about music?"

Jon waited for Patrick to look up again, then moved a little closer and brushed his lips for a second over Patrick's. They made a simultaneous startled noise as Jon leaned back. "I –" he said. "I, uh, didn't know I was going to do that."

"Me neither," Patrick said, and looked very studiously at the wall three feet to the left of Jon. "Uh, I'm gonna, I think Andy said he wanted to talk to me after the show. I should go find him."

"Oh. Well, I'll – see you again," Jon said. Patrick nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll – I'll see you."

"Well, Walker," Jon muttered as Patrick made his way through the room, "you fucked _that_ up."

"No way," William cried, much later, after he'd found Jon and they'd left. "You kissed _Patrick_? I thought you were straight."

"I _am_ straight," Jon told him. "But. Patrick's cute. And I didn't so much _kiss_ him as completely humiliate myself in public."

"Did anybody notice?"

"Not that I know of." Jon eyed him. "You, on the other hand, I kept hearing about all night. What were you and Pete _doing_?"

William grinned. It was the sort of grin that preceeded conversations the like of which Jon was really not equipped to deal with after the night he'd had.

"Alright, I don't need details. Just. You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Hey, hey," William held his hands up, "nothing illegal happened. Well, except the drinking. And there wasn't much of that, like, one drink."

"Yes, but this is Pete Wentz. He doesn't _need_ to be drunk to do crazy shit."

"I know." William was almost buzzing. Jon watched him.

"You get off on that, don't you?"

"Well, _yeah_." He looked at Jon like he was crazy. "Who doesn't like it exciting?"

"That's not the word I'd use, exactly. But I will happily leave Pete in your capable hands, Bill."

William gave him what can only be described as the smug cat look. "You'd better believe they're capable, Jonathan."

Jon rolled his eyes. "If you start flirting with me again, I'm leaving, you can find your way home _alone_."

"What's the matter, honey?" William pouted. "Scared you'll like it?"

Jon snorted. "There is not alcohol enough in the world, William, as I have told you before."

"Doesn't hurt to try." William pouted some more, slinking his hips. Jon shook his head.

"Pete Wentz, Bill. Pete Wentz."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like he's going with me to the Prom, I can flirt with other guys. Besides." William grinned. "Patrick Stump, Jon. Patrick Stump."

Jon flushed. "Shut up. Let us never speak of this night again."

~

"Okay, okay," William held one hand in the air, "I know a secret! I have a secret, if you don't want to tell it, Jon."

Jon was starting to regret agreeing to this game. He took another swig at his glass. "If it's what I think it is, Bill, shut up."

William grinned. "What? He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Joe asked, from his position on the couch, mostly horizontal. Jon wondered if he'd fall off when the bus moved.

"The other person whom the secret concerns," William informed him, grandly.

"Bill," Jon warned, but Joe was struggling to sit up now; a task he quickly gave up on.

"Who?" he asked again. William bit his lip, looked at Jon, and bounced a little in his seat.

"You look like a five-year-old," Jon threw at him, because there was really no stopping him now and he may as well admit defeat. He slumped back and hoped Joe was too high to remember this later.

"Back in Chicago, when Jon was sixteen, he had a crush on Patrick," William giggled, The Night They'd Never Spoken Of Again spilling out of his mouth, "and one night," he stopped, breathless, helpless with tiny pockets of laughter, "one night, Jon _kissed_ him, and Patrick freaked out and Jon said we are never to speak of it."

"Yeah, and in case you hadn't noticed, now is counted in 'never', Bill," Jon said, from his hands.

Joe, by this time, was half way to the floor. "You," he wheezed, laughter collecting in his chest and trying to break out of his throat all at once, "you kissed _Patrick_?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's very funny," Jon stood up. "Think I'll go find some people who _aren't_ discussing my private life, if you don't mind."

William caught him by the leg, face still creased with mirth but slowly stilling. "Wait – wait, don't be pissed, Jon, don't be – it was just a crush, right?"

Jon bit his lip. "Yeah. Was."

Joe's laughter redoubled. "You _still_ have a crush on him, don't you?" There was a _thunk_ as his back hit the floor. He didn't notice. Jon looked away.

"I guess now would be a bad time to, uh, say I heard all that?" came a voice from right behind him. Jon turned, and there was Patrick, and wow he was very suddenly sobering up a bit.

"Hi Patrick," Joe called from the floor. Patrick waved, not taking his eyes off Jon's.

"Uh," Jon tried.

Patrick smiled at him. "I didn't freak, not – well, yeah, I did, can we go somewhere else?"

William attempted what could only have been meant to be a whoop. Jon ignored him, and followed Patrick outside. "So, um," he said.

"I was seventeen, Jon," Patrick said. "And. Straight, you know?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, me too," and this was too bizarre, standing outside the bus. He couldn't see Patrick's face, his hat throwing shadows almost to his jaw. All Jon could see was Patrick's lower lip and the tip of his nose. "One guy doesn't – one – I'm not g- look, it doesn't even matter, right? And I'm sorry about – that time."

"Don't be," Patrick said, and this really was too fucking bizarre and Jon either needed to go to bed and sleep until his life had gone back to normal or find a really, really big glass of whiskey. Either or, at this point he wasn't fussed.

Instead, Patrick kissed him. It was slightly minty, and slightly smooth, and slightly rough at the same time, and Jon kissed him back after a second. And it was cold out here, in front of the buses in the middle of the night, William's laughter floating through the slightly-open window, but Patrick kissed Jon, and Jon kissed Patrick, and the cold didn't matter because he didn't feel it.


End file.
